


What a Terrorific Mess: NSFW Edition!!

by whataterrorificmess



Series: Terror: Drabble Collections / Prompt and Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bondage, Captains and stewards sleeping together, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Drabbles, Drunk!Jopson, First Times, Gags, Horny af grown ass men, Kink Meme, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, Multi, One-Shots, Oral Sex, Power Play, Riding, Terror Drabble Collections, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Jopson, Voyeurism, Warning this fic will contain things that Lt John Irving would not approve of, men shagging where they REALLY shouldn't be, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataterrorificmess/pseuds/whataterrorificmess
Summary: Mhmm I went there.Much like it's counterpart, ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867771 ) , this is a collection of drabble inspired by Dan Simmons's The Terror and the TV adaption The Terror from AMC... or I suppose first season's adaption.This collection of one-shots/shorts/and prompt fills, will contain graphic adult themes that may not be suitable for a work environment. ... OKAY FINE THEY ARE NOT SUITABLE FOR A WORK ENVIRONMENT HAPPY!?*clears throat* This will have sexual content that may range from graphic sex to just the most fucked up kinkiest fucking sex my... I believe Irving would most definitely call it 'sinful' little mind has concocted.More tags to be added later.Index will be listed in beginning authors note.





	1. Skeleton Crew (Joplittle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JollyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyRogue/gifts).

> Chapter 1: Skeleton Crew (Little/Jopson)
> 
> Chapter 2: Riding-Bare Back (Little/Jopson)  
Kink meme prompt fill
> 
> Chapter 3: Shakes (Crozier/Jopson)  
Kink meme prompt fill
> 
> Chapter 4: Terror's Second (Crozier/Jopson/Little)  
Tumblr prompt fill
> 
> Chapter 5: Shakes II (Crozier/Jopson)  
Kink meme prompt sequel
> 
> Chapter 6: Better Call Gibson (Crozier/Jopson)  
Kink meme prompt fill

It was late by the time he'd managed to sneak off to his lover's bed cabin, he was stressed and tired, but all he wanted to do was pound Petty Officer Thomas Jopson's beautiful arse right through his bunk.

He knew it was selfish that he hadn't given the steward any prior warning as to him showing up with his mind fully intent on pleasure, but with so many of the men having transferred to Erebus, he like most of the remaining men had to pick up the slack from the missing crew.

Thankfully, with the constant skeleton crew, it was easy for them to sneak about for a good tumble.. or easier than it had been.

John Irving would be absolutely scandalized if he knew how many rooms he could list that he'd given Jopson a right, proper, unexpected buggering.

Well poor repressed John would be scandalized just knowing about the two of them.

Still he silently named all the places the two of them had shagged.

The hold.

The orlop.

The captain's spirit room.

Inside Lieutenant Hodgson's bed cabin against the door... it absolutely couldn't wait and the lieutenant was on watch.

On the table in the officer's mess...

The table in the great cabin.

Oh and the ward room table too.

Couldn't forget the just outside the captain's bed cabin door while the man was on a visit to Erebus.

Inside Mr Blanky's quarters... which they had gotten interrupted upon the man's unexpected early return.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ They stumbled into Mr Blanky's cabin with urgency, their intense kissing session only deepened as he made quick work of unfastening his trousers, hastily pulling them and his drawers down just enough he could let his painfully hard arousal free. It sprung up heavily once free of its confines, it was a deep pulsating red and swollen with thickness. Jopson moaned against his mouth at the sight of the pre-cum that dribbled thickly down it's side._

_"Oh.. Edward.. I-I want that inside me... so.. so very badly..."_

_Edward pulled away slightly to shoot him a wicked grin while his hands finished undoing the steward's own pants, his fingers curling beneath the waistband of both trousers and drawers._

_"You want what exactly?" _

_Jopson's face flushed a deep red, "Lieutenant Little.. I-I.. oh please.. I want you to fill me up with your big... thick cock, Sir."_

_Edward eased both articles down so they were situated just under his bottom and leaned in close to his ear._

_"Mmm... you ask so very nicely... who am I to refuse a pretty little thing like yourself?"_

_His strong hands reached underneath his dark haired beauty, each cupping a round buttock before he hoisted him up as they leaned against the wall._

_Jopson wrapped long arms that Edward knew were surprisingly muscled and strong when the man needed them to be around his shoulders tightly, clinging to him as he lined himself up._

_Edward couldn't stop the small groan as he slowly buried himself inside his lover until he felt his balls pressed flush against those round supple cheeks. _

_The way that warm, tight heat accepted his organ with such eagerness, how magnificently the flesh rubbed his pulsating cock... how Jopson wrapped his legs tightly around his waist letting out a tiny squeak, a mix of pain and pleasure at his small hole having been forced to open wide to stretch around his impressive size._

_Thomas wiggled eagerly against him, his eyes welling with tears, a reflex of the pain that normally occurred when they used no preparation. _

_He was above average in terms of a prick having swollen to arousal, around seven inches if remembered correctly. Edward could recall, long ago of course, when he was a younger man comparing sizes like most men in their youths do at some point._

_"Nngh.. L-Lieutenant Little... Oh... I'm so full, Sir... y-you're so big..." the smaller man groaned, he knew what those words did to him and Edward shuddered with want._

_Hips shifted and wiggled against his, those creamy smooth thighs widening to make more room inside him and trying to ease any painful sensations from the stretch. It was a routine they had for scenarios like this, ones without lubrication or prior stretching to give him a few seconds to adjust if he needed_

_"Mmm, indeed, look at this slutty little harlot stuffed full with my cock. I wonder if maybe I should make you suck it first, I think perhaps I sha-" _

_His teasing was cut off when Jopson leaned forward cradling his face as he kissed him deeply with a blaze of passion that Edward took as his sign to move. So that's what he did. He started with a slow pace so Tom could adjust should he need to. Letting out a blissful sigh against eager lips._

_When Jopson intensified the kiss again, he understood he was free to set whatever pace he wanted._

_He set one alright and it was so rough and brutal that he'd had Jopson untie his cravat himself, so he could shift a thigh under his leg to keep him supported as he continued to thrust into that hot, warm, body._

_Edward normally removed the bothersome article as it was, he liked to play with Jopson's neck that was oh so sensitive and it got in the way. Normally he just let the fabric dangle around his neck, so when the next time the younger man had moaned and he stuffed the balled up silk into his open mouth, wedging it far enough back he knew he wouldn't be able to spit it out with his mouth so full, it had left poor Thomas in a bewilderment. _

_He'd never gagged him before, and if Jopson's wide eyed look of surprise accompanied by his swollen and now red lips stuffed full of the silk material wasn't the sexiest thing in the world, Edward didn't know what was._

_Taking both of those thighs back into his hands he pounded into the steward, fast, rough, needily._

_Everything came to a standstill though when the Ice Master's door slid open without warning and of course it's owner emerged, puffing on his pipe as he held it between his teeth, bottle of brandy in one hand and his sextant in the other, face red from coming inside from the cold. _

_The man walked in and clearly he was so used to no one being there as closed the door behind him and he set the brandy down on a side table._

_Already going to be caught in the act no matter if they moved or not, both of them stared with wide eyes as the man turned around and his gaze focussed on them._

_His mouth opened slightly in shock his teeth catching the lip of the pipe so it wouldn't fall to the ground, but he removed it with his free hand just in case. _

_There was a long stare down until the man finally crossed his arms. _

_"Well, hurry up then. If you expect me to leave my own cabin yer shit outta luck lads. I ain't going to speak a fucking word, ain't like I haven't had a good tumble with Francis, but I'll be damned fucked if you think I'm just going to leave so you horny little fuckers can finish buggering in private. Either finish and get out or just get out." _

_Both of them had gone a far darker state of crimson than they had already been from being caught at Mr Blanky's bold as fucking brass admission that he and their captain had buggered each other at some point, and the man's proposition to let them finish but he was not leaving his quarters._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Oh they did finish alright, much to Jopson's silenced and humiliated protests, and that was one of the best orgasms he'd had in his entire life.

As he made his way to Jopson's door he could hear something from inside, small groans, whimpers, and fragments of his love's voice.

Curious, he slid the door open with a well learned at this point, and also extraordinarily useful stealth.

Thomas was asleep but he was clearly having a nightmare.

Okay, he'd have to approach with caution then.

Edward had learned at this point that if Jopson's was startled awake if he were battling internal demons it always resulted in two different kind of reactions. One being the man would wake up with a scream of fright, or two a scream AND a mean hook aimed to defend himself.

He learned very, VERY quickly not to let Jopson's soft spoken voice, polite gentlemanly mannerisms, or his lithe, lean appearance fool you, he was actually just as physically capable as any of the men on the ship.

The lieutenant eased off his boots by the door and made his way over to Thomas's berth as quietly as he could. He was already getting hard just thinking of his cock entrenched deep within the younger man's body.

Once he was close enough he stood for a second over the narrow bunk just watching the man's fitful slumber. He was trying to take a guess as to whether it would be just a scare or a punch too, it was hard to tell. 

Though he was also studying that beautiful face, eyebrows knit together in a distressed frown, lips parted ever so slightly as they emit small groans of upset, his black hair messed from sleep was plastered to the sides of his face and forehead with sweat.

Secretly he had to admit, a sick part of him rather liked the tortured look upon his love's face just as much as it made him sad.

Carefully he timed his breathing and reached his hands out slowly, one hand towards Jopson's face ready to stifle the cry that he KNEW was coming, it always did after all, and the other towards his shoulder to shake him awake.

At this point he'd learned to angle himself to block the flying fist were it to indeed be thrown. If he timed everything correctly he could yank his arm up to hit Thomas's forearm and knock his aim off course. Although he wouldn't deny he'd gotten clocked by the younger man several times before he'd mastered the technique.

As soon as he touched him he did, indeed, get that startled cry, but no blow as he clamped his hand tightly across Tom's mouth and shushed him softly. 

There was something new however, Jopson stared up at his darkened silhouette for several minutes just screaming into his hand, his body twitched but it was like he was paralysed with terror! He was stunned to see tears start to trickle down his love's face as he began to tremble violently.

Startled himself at the reaction and suddenly feeling ridden with guilt, he bent down lower in hopes the man would be able to recognize it was him. 

"Thomas.. hush.. oh my love it's just me!"

His screaming stopped and so did the shaking, but the tears did not.

"E-Edward...?" He gasped tearfully.

"Yes Tom.. I'm.. I'm so sorry! I had not meant to startle you so badly."

Jopson took a couple deep breaths as he forced the tears to stop with a bit of effort.

Finally he smiled softly and nodded, "Is there something you need love?"

Edward nodded crawling slowly on top the narrow bunk with his fair beauty.

"Mhm.. just that... love, Love." he purred climbing on top of him.

"Oh!" Thomas blushed fiercely as he already felt Edward's arousal poking into his hip.

"Mhmm.." he replied his hands already having slipped beneath Jopson's night shirt causing the man to let out a surprised gasp.

"E-Edward..." Thomas moaned softly as he groped him through his small clothes.

"Oh goodness, Mr Jopson... I see you're having a problem in here... I suppose that I shall have to do something about that, eh?"

Before the younger man could protest, even if he wanted to, which he most certainly did not, Edward had pulled his drawers down and off his legs with two swift movements then tossed them to the floor.

"If I didn't know any better, Lieutenant... I'd think it had been more than just a week since you'd last buggered me...." Thomas teased.

"Well, it is a good thing, indeed, that you know better then, isn't it?" 

Jopson gasped as his lover slid his hands up his legs a shiverer of want going up his spine.

"Strip for me love, then roll onto your side." Edward requested as he started working on his own clothes.

He'd gotten out of uniform, but he hadn't gotten into his night clothes. Instead he'd kept his trousers and his under shirt on having known he had to make the short trip here.

All Jopson had to remove was his night shirt so by the time he'd finally undressed, he was watching him eagerly over his shoulder.

"You like what you see Thomas?" he asked voice dripping with lust.

"Oh... yes Lieutenant Little... very much..."

Edward grinned as he slotted himself behind him in the narrow bunk, one hand immediately stroking the steward's cock and the other running gentle, teasing fingers across the line of those beautiful pink lips.

Jopson let out a shudder of want, and Edward took the opportunity to let two of his fingers slip inside that hot moist cavern, playing with the tongue that lay thick inside his mouth. He held it between his fingers entertained by the way Jopson wiggled the thing free before closing his mouth around the digits.

"Good, because I'm going to pound that pretty arse so hard you might very well go through that bunk."

A low groan came around his fingers, and he felt that oh so talented tongue wrap itself around his fingers as the man sucked them, could feel the excess drool dripping down the back of his hand as this beautiful man made sure he did his job accordingly. 

Edward thrust his fingers into that warm mouth, enjoying how his lover whimpered very softly and pressed his arse back against his hips, grinding against his fully erect prick in a silent plea.

The lieutenant leaned in to purr ever so softly, "Oh? You want this do you?"

He let Thomas pull off his fingers and the man spoke in a desperate, breathless voice, "Yes.. I want to feel it so badly... oh please Edward..."

Placing a soft kiss into his hair lovers bed messed hair, the older man slid a wet finger down his crack to that small puckered ring of muscle. It clenched slightly before relaxing and opening up for him.

Clearly he wasn't the only one who had felt neglected after a week with no sex.

He circled the tiny ring until his love whined loudly in protest, then he slid the digit inside the man's open passage.

Edward let out a groan, thrusting his finger in a couple times, feeling Thomas push back against him with an eager little twitch to his hips.

"Oh.. E-Edward... nngh... I-I need..."

"Mm... so tight... I might have to break you in again Tommy." he spoke as he inserted a second finger.

He pushed them in deep, curling them this way then that, scissoring them apart as he continued to get his lover good and ready for him. 

Pulling them out until just his finger tips were encased in the tight squeezing muscle, he forced them apart scissoring the rim of Thomas's hole, trying to stretch it as much as he could. 

Idly he wondered if there would be any chance if it were possible to add a third finger inside this beautiful body.

Almost as soon as the thought registered in his head he heard Tom let out a lewd noise and a small keen of euphoria. 

Oh shit. He realised, that he must have subconsciously inserted a third finger as he had thought about it, working it in along side the first two.

He had to admit, he was very surprised when Thomas started to move against his fingers in an even tempo, quite literally fucking himself on the three digits.

"Well, someone is certainly horny."

"Nggh.. s-shut up... entire week..." Thomas panted trying to angle himself just right.

Edward marvelled at this beautiful man in front of him as he pulled the blankets over them both with his free hand.

"Ah... E-Edward... oh... E-Ed..ward... more... please..." He gasped pushing his arse back against his hand. 

The older man lifted an eyebrow in question, "You want me to start alre-?" 

"N-No... no not.. not yet.. keep doing this... but.. c-could you.. do you think you could...?" he was blushing like mad, unable to verbally finish he pushed his bottom back against his hand, wiggling in silent anticipation, his thighs trembling.

Edward's eyebrows raised in quiet surprise, "You want me to put in another finger?" he asked, voice breathy in awe.

As he thought about what he was doing now, he realized suddenly that they'd never even gotten to three, normally two was more than enough for Thomas as he was sure it had been, he must have just lost himself, missing the intimacy with his lover.

Worry flooded him briefly as he spread his fingers in all different directions inside the hot cavern.

"This doesn't hurt?" he asked uncertainly, glancing under the covers to peer at Thomas's entrance which had all three fingers clenched in a tight embrace where they were buried up to his knuckles.

"N-No.. I-I like it... can.. can you..?"

Edward looked down under the blankets again, flexing his thumb for a moment before he managed to wiggle the tip of the appendage just underneath the puckered hole wrapped tightly around his other digits.

He watched with the eyes of a hawk. Watching for any signs of discomfort or pain indicating reactions. To his surprise he found none, instead Jopson managed to silence a breathy moan and wiggle his hips backwards again in a silent plea for more.

Definitely willing to oblige, he used his thumb to further stretch his quivering hole, moving it away from the other three and he watched in fascination as the ring of muscle continued to accommodate his hand when Jopson spread his legs wider, shifting off his side so he was laying on his stomach and Edward followed his movements keeping fingers buried deep.

Thomas moaned loudly but quickly grabbed a handful of blankets and silenced the obscene noise by biting down on the fabric. 

He was about to ask if he needed to stop when the younger man moaned loudly, he pressed his hips back and lifted his arse in the air pushing against his hand and causing his thumb to slip in deeper, and deeper, until it disappeared completely.

Edward felt his own cock now painfully hard straining against his trousers eagerly at the sight of nearly his entire hand pressed into his lover's body, his knuckles already starting to sink inside the body that trembled beneath him.

A fascinated curiosity filled him as he thought silently to himself.

Could it... be possible... for him to fit his entire hand inside Thomas?

The thought enticed him and about made him come right there.

Slowly he leaned down close to his ear.

"Are.. Are you sure this doesn't hurt Tommy... I-I almost have my whole hand inside." He could hardly hear the words come out of his mouth as he spoke so quietly.

Thomas shook his head, another groan before he opened his mouth to look over his shoulder with eyes lidded heavily with lust.

"It feels so good... I-I've never felt so full... Edward.." he panted and spreading his legs a little wider. 

"You.. want me to keep going?" he asked licking his lips in both anxiety and enticement as he glanced beneath the blankets.

"Y-Yes... I'll let You know if it hurts." 

Edward looked at him uncertainly, "Promise?"

"P-Promise." the younger man breathed. 

Swallowing he curled his pinky inward and pressed forward slowly, pausing periodically when the younger man started to pant heavily. 

His small finger wasn't even halfway inside, but, Good Christ his knuckles and the back of his hand were when he felt Thomas's body shudder violently, he stopped to let him catch his breath.

"Oh... Edward... I-I ohhh...." 

Already having done all this work getting his hand inside the man, Edward couldn't help but decide he was going to see it through, just a few more centimetres and he's done.

"Can you bear it a little while longer?"

Thomas nodded and spread his legs again, this time as far as he could, trying to make more room within him and his body trembled violently with want and a slight ache.

With that he continued, having to work his way in with a bit of effort until finally, he let out a breathy sigh when he felt that quavering ring clenching tightly at the very bottom of his wrist. 

The sight was so... shocking... erotic even. Thomas's tiny hole having gone from a small pucker to a gaping hole as it wrapped around HIS WRIST. 

Oh god he... he might come himself...

Alarm bells went off when he noticed his lover's heaving shoulders, he was crying.

Blast it all! Had he actually hurt him? 

To his surprise though, the sobs his beauty released were mingled with a wanton need so obscene... Edward couldn't stop himself from going bright red as it reminded him, VERY much, of a dockside slut. 

"G-Good Christ! Thomas be quiet! Someone's going to hear you..." the words tumbled from his mouth in a timid frustration.

Tom was sobbing with uncontrollable pleasure, his cock was dripping its obvious pre-arousal all over the blankets.

"Oh.. Oh god... Edward... I.. ooh... s-so.. s-so full I-can't... "

He bit his bottom lip as he tried to flex his hand inside Thomas's body. 

Such a resistance, but he was able to bring his hand into a fist and Thomas went wild with moans as the side of his hand bumped against that one special spot.

All at once he felt the body he was... wrist deep into, spasm and seize before those muscles clamped down upon his hand, a very LOUD cry of ecstasy and Thomas spent all over the sheets in four generous spurts, he was left panting heavily and he passed out moments later.

Edward stared at that beautiful face then down to the quivering hole still holding his wrist tight.

The sight was too much for him and he came as well with a modest cry.

"F-Fuck..." he panted. Gently and slowly he removed his hand from Thomas's body. There was a tad bit of blood, but it wasn't an alarming amount. He lay next to Thomas staring at him in amazement as what just happened registered.

He had just shoved his ENTIRE hand inside Thomas Jopson's body.

Fit the entire thing. 

They would definitely have to do this again sometime.


	2. Riding Bare-Back *Joplittle*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill from the kink meme
> 
> https://terrorkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/396.html?thread=102028#cmt102028

"Is there something I can do for you, Sir?" Jopson's voice came as a silky purr as he awoke, having felt his erection poking his lower back.

Edward blushed, "You don't have to call me that."

"Oh but Sir, I assure you that I must. After all you are in command of this vessel, are you not?"

His faced burned, "Yes... temporarily..."

"Well then, Captain Little, what would you have your steward do?" Jopson asked sitting up in the narrow bunk, moving in closer and craning his neck down to suckle on an earlobe.

Edward inhaled sharply, and a small groan followed as he sat up as well staring intensely at the younger man.

They were already mostly naked, having shared some moments of intimacy very, late last night as soon as he'd gotten their ailing captain to bed.

He eased himself out of his drawers and pulled the covers back from Edward's body, allowing him a clear view of the lieutenant's semi-hard cock.

"Permission to blow the mainmast, Sir?" he hummed softly.

"Granted." Edward replied with a nod, leaning back on his arms.

He settled himself between Edward's thighs.

Jopson took Edward's half aroused prick in one hand and wrapped his lips around the head that was half exposed by partially retracted foreskin. 

Edward groaned softly, his toes curled as the hot and wet state of his lover's mouth encased the sensitive spot. Immediately stirring him to full hardness.

Thomas moaned and pulled off the head, now fully on display, he held Little's cock in his hand keeping it steady as he flicked his tongue against the slit at the end. He carefully wriggled the very tip of his tongue into the small hole of the man's urethra, relishing in the shrill vocalization from his lover, a noise that forced Edward to bite the back of a hand to silence.

Hips canted up and Thomas took him into his mouth as far as he could, he bobbed his head a couple of times before Edward's trembling hands pulled him back.

"I-I would have you sitting in my lap, Mr Jopson."

Thomas chuckled at Little's wavering voice, so used to giving command, yet when he's actually been given a title even temporary as it were, he suddenly was unsure of himself.

They'd never tried him being on top before... so this would be new.

New was always good.

"Of course Captain." he purred with a smile, climbing up to straddle his hips.

Edward brought two fingers to his mouth and he took them without any second thought, swirling his tongue and sucking on the offered digits with finesse, making sure to get them good and wet.

Finally Edward pulled them free, groaning softly at the obscene, wet, poping noise they made as the left his lips.

"May I have permission to kiss you, Sir."

His captain let out an annoyed growl, looping one arm heavily around his waist and yanking him forward with a barely contained moan when his thigh brushed against his erection.

"Oh God... Tom stop it and get over here!" he ordered low and husky but the annoyance was still there and Thomas couldn't help but let out a series of giddy giggles at sparking such a reaction.

His giggles turned into small squeal, that he struggled to choke down, when Edward attacked the sensitive skin on his neck. Skin that the man KNEW was ticklish.

"C-Cap...tain!" he panted, gasping and pulling and squirming against him like a fish out of water trying to get away from the torturous stimulation. The tickling caresses were normally something that had him howling with laughter, but now had him fighting with everything he had to keep it down.

Edward let out a breathy, playful chuckle himself before capturing his lips in a needy kiss that had Thomas melting against him like butter, his hands cupping his face as thumbs run through the lieutenant's whiskers. 

Bringing his hand with the fingers still dripping with his lover's saliva beneath that finely sculpted arse he parted their kiss ever so slightly, "Spread those legs sailor."

Thomas let out a groan, a shudder of delight jolting up his spine like a stray volt of lightning, and he happily complied spreading his thighs so Edward could reach that small ring of muscle.

The kiss continued and the younger man wiggled against him in anticipation when he teasingly circled his pointer around the quivering muscle.

"C-Captain plea.. Ohhh..." his begging trailed off into a lewd moan as the man finally breached him. 

"Hm? You like that Mr Jopson?" Edward drawled pulling him closer with that arm looped tightly around his waist.

They took a few moments to prepare, the temporary captain wanting to get him stretched out for something they'd not tried before. Finally Edward withdrew the three fingers that he'd accumulated inside his lover, and patted the man's hips encouragingly.

The steward climbed up his body a bit more to position himself of the thick, pulsing, weeping head of his captain's prick, and Edward held it still at the base while he carefully lowered himself onto it, biting his bottom lip as he allowed the large girth to enter his body.

Edward stifled a moan as he felt that overwhelmingly tight heat wrap around his manhood in a warm, snug embrace... oh this was heavenly.

"Oh.. C-Captain...." Thomas groaned loudly, hips wiggling with euphoric bliss as his hole was forced to stretch around Edward's sex. 

"Shh.. keep it down.. ah.." Edward reminded him softly, voice wavering with a shudder as more of his arousal was encased by the steward's body.

Jopson had to pause for a few seconds, panting heavily as he shifted, and wiggled in his lap, trying to spread his legs wider to accommodate his above average size.

Edward made this look so easy, but this was actually starting to throb and he wasn't sure if this particular position for them was going to work.

He began to lift himself but the older man grabbed his hips holding him there.

"S-Sir... I-I'm so full... hurts..." he whined shifting uncomfortably with the angle, a dull ache forming deep inside him.

Edward smirked wickedly, "As you were Mr Jopson, you're not done yet."

"Nngh.. aye Sir..."

Thomas keened softly, his hands gripping his captain's thighs so tight that knuckles were bleached white.

Slowly, painfully so, his love worked his way down his length, shifting between squeezing his thighs or his shoulders until he was balls deep inside him.

"Mmhm... how's that for a mainmast sailor?" Edward hummed with a wicked grin, bucking up into Thomas's body with a small but rough thrust making the man let out an small squeal of discomfort. 

"Ah... b-big Sir..." he whimpered beautifully.

Edward grinned rocking his hips just so slightly as he looked down between them.

Jopson's body was covered in sweat, his thighs quivered like a newborn foal where he was settled upon his hips, impaled on his prick.

He leaned in, laying kisses against a pale neck, tongue lapping eagerly at the pulse that lay there before moving to an ear, to whisper in a voice dripping with lust.

"Mm.. I'd have to agree... here you are.. captain's steward... on your captain's lap, with that slutty hole stuffed full with your captain's cock... look at you stretched around me so beautifully... I can feel your hole twitch with want... you little harlot."

He punctuated his words with a brutal snap of his hips that had Thomas letting out a noise so loud, so obscene that Edward barely had time to snap out of his shock and stiffle it with a large hand.

"Shhht!! Tom, good Christ! Be quiet you little banshee..." he hissed before letting his hand fall.

"S-Sorry Sir... ah...gentle please... give me a second..." the smaller man gushed.

Edward watched his lover take time to adjust, moving experimentally as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to work him.

He was patient, though he did offer some instruction when he lifted the man's hips with strong hands.

"Oh, yes Sir." Thomas mumbled a pretty blush upon his face.

Carefully he started to move, using Edward's shoulders as leverage to hoist himself up and down while his lover guided him with the strong grip upon his waist.

After a few moments he felt comfortable setting a pace and that's what he did, it was fast, brutal, and desperate and it easily sent Little into a frenzy trying to match it. 

He was mewling, panting, and gasping for air as their euphoric dance continued, bodies moving together in a tandem of pure bliss.

God it felt so good. 

"Ah! H-Harder..." he groaned.

Edward was panting as he thrust into him, sucking a spot on his clavicle, but he paused to growl, "Hush Thomas."

The steward whimpered softly as he trembled against him.

One particular thrust had Jopson's back arched, his lips parted in a pretty pink 'o' and his head tossed back in shameless desire. Tears were running down his cheeks and his voice came as a shrill moan.

"Oooh.... E-Edwar-nnnmm!!"

He heard a groan from Hodgson next door and he huffed in irritation, pausing his thrusts to yank the case of his pillow.

"As much as I do so enjoy your flattery, Tom..." he stated, 

He pulled his hand away from his loud companion's mouth and replaced it with the wadded up fabric that he stuffed inside to drown out the obscene noises.

Thomas was still riding him hard and he groaned softly, wrapping both arms around the younger man to pull him closer. 

Christ, his young beauty was absolutely wild with passion ablaze, he was getting close though he could tell by the way his movements became more and more akin to pitiful flails.

He was close too.

Letting his head rest on Tom's shoulder, he turned his face inward to inhale the scent that was his Thomas. 

Soap. Ash. Rose water.

His Thomas.

Edward tried to angle his thrusts just right, aiming for that spot deep in his belly that would unravel Thomas like a ball of yarn. 

Clearly it didn't take him long to find it, because he could hear Jopson's pleasure induced cries of passion behind the makeshift gag, from where he peppered his neck with kisses and gentle love bites.

One more thrust did it for the younger man, Edward felt his body seize and clamp down around his prick before he came forcefully against his belly with a loud muffled shout. 

He collapsed against him, removing the gag and tossing it aside, arms snaked tiredly around his neck as he lay his head atop his shoulder panting heavily.

"G-God..." he groaned, feeling his balls tighten and the heat that had built up inside his belly release itself with a violent force inside his lover's quivering body.

They both sat there, panting until finally Edward eased them back down into the narrow bunk, cradling Thomas in his arms.

He wished they could stay like this forever, but he knew in a few hours they'd both have to get up. He to captain a ship and Jopson to tend to their ailing captain.

"I-I love you Thomas..." he managed breathlessly.

"L-love...I love you... too E-Edward..." his sentenced was ended with a gentle kiss to the freckles on the end of his nose.


	3. Shakes (Crozier/Jopson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt fill from the kink meme
> 
> https://terrorkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/396.html?thread=27276#cmt27276

He would gladly chop of his right hand for a glass of whiskey, hell he’d probably drink gin at this point, if it were to stop these god awful tremors that have taken such a hold of his body during this process to sobriety.

They wouldn’t stop!

He had seven blankets piled on top of him but yet he still quivered like a scared fawn.

“J-J-J….Jop….s….. ngh… J-Jopson!” his voice, a tiny, meek, rasp came barely audible as it was ravaged by these infernal shakes.

_‘Blast there’s no way he heard that… Gods this is awful!’_

To his surprise though, even though he really shouldn’t be at this point, Jopson’s young ears heard his pitiful cry, well if the dull thud and the booted footfalls were anything to go by.

His cabin door was slid open and Jopson emerged, tired pale eyes with dark circles, hair half-parted, a mild dazed and confused expression upon his handsome young face… and still a warm kind smile.

“Captain?” his voice crackled slightly as he tried to find it.

Francis felt awful, not just because of this horrible process either, the lad looked absolutely defeated and like he’d not slept in days.

He couldn’t find his own voice either; he was shocked by how awful the lad looked.

“Is there something I can do for you, Sir?”

“S-Sh… Shakes!” he choked out pitifully.

Jopson’s eyes were concerned and he slowly turned around to slide the bed cabin door shut before turning to look at him.

“Dr McDonald informed me he’s done all he can for the tremors, Sir.”

Francis let out an agonized growl, hiding his face in the pillow this was horrible.

Jopson let out a small ‘hm’ from the back of his throat as if he were in thought and Francis looked up when he heard a small thud, a sound familiar to him as that of a sailor taking off his boots.

Confused, he looked up to find Jopson with his arm bracing his weight against the wall while he, indeed, removed his boots.

“J-J...Jops….on…?”

The younger man looked at him, blush a light on his handsome face as he tried to explain himself.

“I-I… there’s something else I think we could try, Sir. I remember I did this one night when her shakes had been… awful…”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Francis stared at his steward's young face, with his eyes closed allowing long lashes to cascade in a small veil against his cheeks, full pink lips pushed apart by small breaths, his strong jaw that he could faintly see the dark hue of insistent stubble that he knew drove the young man mad most of the time... he could not help but realize just how attractive Thomas Jopson had become over the near decade that they'd sailed together.

Now that he pondered it, he recalled the boy as he'd first come to serve him. Eighteen, still just a boy, scrawny, unable to grow hair on his face, shy but eager to learn, polite and well mannered.

Here that boy was all these years later, now no longer a boy but a young man at the tender age of twenty and five... no twenty and six.

Lean and muscled, and now ironically unable to keep the hair from trying to grow on his face, friendly and willing to lend a hand to anyone in need, polite, well-mannered and self-disciplined.

Time really does change people.

"Are you cold, Sir?" Jopson's sleepy voice reached his ears, snapping him from his thoughts.

He noticed those exhausted pale eyes staring at him through sleep heavy eyelids that dropped every so often allowing those pretty lashes to dust his cheeks briefly.

Blushing he shook his head, "No, Jopson, I was just thinking. This is fine, lad."

"Do you want me to go, Captain?"

He blinked confused.

"Your shakes have stopped, Sir." the man offered with a small yawn that Francis was positive, was indeed the cutest yawn he'd ever heard in his life.

Quickly trying to regain his composure he shook his head, “No, you may stay here if you wish.”

Stay he did.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next night, all the Captain had to do was call for his young steward when the shakes took their vile hold upon him, and the man was in the room.

"Shakes bothering you, Sir?" he asked already slipping out of his boots and soon hanging his waist coat and red shirt on the back of a chair.

He didn't even need nor wait for an answer, simply helped him down a glass of water, before crawling into the narrow bunk with him, lean muscled arms wrapping around his shoulders comfortingly.

At some point during the night however, Jopson must have gotten too warm with their shared body heat, because he unbuttoned his under shirt, two buttons from the top, freeing himself from the infernal collar.

He hadn't even noticed his peering eyes as he settled himself back down and drifted off again quickly in his exhausted state.

The Captain stared at the young man's body, the oil lamp by the door cast a dim light against the bunk allowing him just enough light to take in the man before him.

Curious, he carefully and very slowly eased one of the sleeves down a shoulder inch by painstaking inch, each time praying he was being stealthy enough as to not wake him, and he didn't, and yes, the accomplishment was rewarding as he took in the sight before his eyes.

Dark and coarse, hair fanned across his breast in an almost... politely modest display between two olive coloured nipples.

He needed to see more, with careful finesse he unfastened the last two buttons on Jopson's under shirt with but a swift yet firm enough pinching motion to slide the buttons from their eyelets, holding his breath each time.

The boy still didn't wake, even after gravity pulled half his shirt open.

Francis could now see how the dark hair from before thinned below his pectorals, but picked up again in a prominent trail two maybe three inches above his navel, surrounded it lightly, before spreading into a mild thatch where his pubic hair began and disappeared below the waistband of his long drawers.

Good Lord the man was beautiful...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jopson, of course had noticed his partial state of undress the next morning, but he said nothing, just quietly excused himself with a blush alive upon his cheeks.

Neither one of them spoke of it and Captain Crozier was sure the experience would be the end of the man's comforting night embraces, but as to be expected Jopson surprised him yet again, no not because he came to his bed cabin when he called but because he entered, sleepy eyed and bare chested.

At first he didn't know what to do when he was pulled against his young steward's warm chest.

In all honesty his instincts had screamed at him to pull away, but Jopson had shushed him.

Sweet, pure, Jopson thinking the struggles were caused by the savage shakes from his withdrawals, and he hadn't the guts to tell him it was due to inappropriate thoughts.

Later that night as Jopson's body lay flush against his in the narrow bunk, Crozier found himself becoming increasingly curious as to the circumstances that kept popping up.

Was it possible that Jopson was giving him signs? That he'd come to him half-dressed because of the previous night?

The signals he was giving off were... interesting to say the least.

Peering down at the young man's chest he eyed the modestly furred expanse, silently he lifted a hand to let the tips of his fingers brush the longer tufts of hair, Jopson jerked slightly in his sleep, and Crozier paused pulling his hand back.

He waited patiently for the lad's breathing to even out again, before carefully teasing one of those dark nipples with a feather light, ghost of a touch.

Immediately the small peak hardened, Jopson subconsciously emitting a most beautiful whimper, wiggled against him in response.

_'How curious.'_ he thought to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

His shakes had ceased. He no longer got them but still the next night had played out similarly when he called.

Jopson had come to him half-dressed, sleepy eyed, but clearly noticed the lack of tremors upon entry too. Crozier had seen the way the lad had raised a curious eyebrow, but soon shrugged and approached, more than willingly to lay with his captain in warm embrace and Francis of course waited.

He knew this was wrong, yet his fascination refused to let him stop.

Tonight was different though, as he'd let his eyes wander he'd noticed with the angle, the dip between the waistband of his steward's drawers that gave him the tiniest hint at the man's genitals.

Unfortunately, the sight alone had let his imagination wander and he soon found himself getting aroused by it.

He bit his lip as his prick raised against the body sleeping before him, the pressure making him choke back a shudder of bliss.

Glancing down his groin had found Jopson's muscled thigh, and oh was it ever so inviting...

Maybe he could...

He pressed his hips forward ever so slightly, choking back a another gasp of desire.

Oh he was a wicked man for wanting to do such things to this beautiful being before him, and an even worse captain.

Quietly he continued moving against Jopson's leg until finally he had to stop himself, less he want to start something he wasn't sure he would be able to finish.

However... he did need to finish.

This was going to be awkward.

Crozier reached a trembling hand up to the handsome lad's face. He allowed his thumb to find those pretty pink lips, running the quivering pad across their soft, fleshy, velvety surface.

It was rather amusing to the Irish Captain, that here he had been shamelessly rutting his erection against the steward's thigh just moments ago, the lad slept through it. Yet all it took was a caress to those lips, so very fine, indeed, that Jopson startled awake with a small cry, flinching and propping himself up on his side in alarm. He looked around seemingly having forgotten where he was for a moment.

"At ease, Jopson." he assured, resting his hand on his steward's side.

Pale, groggy, eyes shifted their focus on him and the lad let out a small relieved sigh, stretching for a second before settling back down beside his captain.

Both men stared at each other without speaking.

He was going to push boundaries. That, Crozier had already decided. He was going to take a risk with this, after all what more did he have to lose any more?

Sophia rejected him, made it clear he was not to her liking because of his Irish descent. He was the 'worst kind of Second', an even 'worse kind of First'. Should any of them escape from this frozen hell, find their way home, he already knew he'd be blamed for Sir John's death, the loss of this expedition; it was always the Irish who tended to get the blame after all.

"Is there something I can get for you, Sir?"

Decision made, Crozier said nothing, but he did bring his hand back to Jopson's face, those pale eyes now suddenly very awake, studying him intently with a hint of confusion, as soon as he felt clammy fingertips upon his skin of his stubbled jaw.

Crozier caressed the prickly skin gently, slowly, and with the room's company of the dimmed oil lamp on the table beside the bed cabin door he could see the lad's cheeks begin to darken so very prettily.

"Ah.. erm... Sir-" he trailed off as a long and calloused finger pressed itself over his lips and the Captain hushed him softly.

"Just lie still, Thomas."

His ears perked at the use of his Christian name.

Not making a sound, he watched with curious eyes as the captain continued his tender caresses to his cheek and jaw and the man's hand felt so warm, comforting, he pressed his cheek into it leaning into the man's touch.

His Captain seemed to like his response because he let out a small hum of approval.

Fingers traced his jawline and up his chin before finding his lips, the gentlest of touched caresses his bottom lip and he was about to speak but stopped when the man's pointer finger slid ever so slightly past his lips and into his mouth.

Was he reading his Irish captain's signs correctly?

He could feel something hard pressing into his hip and his cheeks began to burn as the man's finger played with his tongue.

A hot warmth started to coil deep within his belly and he decided to see where this would go.

Closing his mouth around the single digit he let his tongue respond, swirling it around the intruding appendage and suckling on it wetly.

"Oh good boy, that's good." Crozier praised and he felt his prick stirring to life.

An arm wrapped around his waist and slid down the back of his long drawers. A large hand gave his bottom a squeeze and he moaned softly, feeling burning desire in the pit of his stomach.

The Captain removed his fingers from his mouth and his anxiety came bubbling out of him before he could stop himself.

"S-Sir... I-I've never... um.. I haven't.." he blurted out blushing furiously unable to meet Crozier's eyes.

The hand in his pants paused for a second and he saw something spark in the older man's eyes.

Crozier hadn't thought of that being a possibility. He was honestly taken aback by the information.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Do you want me to stop Thomas?"

He had honestly expected the young man to leave, but he didn't, instead once again Thomas Jopson never ceased to amaze him when he shook his head face flushed a rosy pink.

"Very well, don't worry lad, I'll guide you."

Jopson smiled sweetly and the Captain felt his heart flutter at the faintest hint of those marvelous dimples, he cupped the young man's face with two element weathered hands before he leaned in to capture those pretty velvety soft lips gently with his own.

His steward's blush intensified and Crozier felt his lips move slowly, almost shyly in response.

Good Christ, he was adorable.

Wrapping one arm around Jopson's lean frame he pulled him closer, enjoying the small squeak of surprise that he greedily swallowed as he intensified the kiss. He caressed his defined, stubble prickled, jaw as he held and kissed him with a fire that was starting to heat up like the hottest of inferno.

The boy moaned softly when he squeezed a round, supple buttocks through the fabric covering them.

He wiggled delightfully against him and the Captain decided to play a little before the got to it.

After all it was the boy's first time, that should be memorable to him and oh did he intend to make it as such. Besides he'd learned too many things the past couple nights and he wanted to explore.

He let his hand trail down his neck, feeling strong muscle as he made his way down to his breast. He ran his fingers over the dark fuzz upon the canvas that was Jopson's chest. The older man was rather surprised to find that tufts were not as coarse as it looked, though neither was it fine, yet somehow it was still silky soft, just as the hair atop his head.

Giving the younger man's flank a gentle pat he parted their kiss with a low husky command, "Roll over, Thomas."

Jopson did so obediently, without question and with his arm still wrapped around the lad's waist he moved with him, lifting him ever so slightly off his back to continue their ravishing make out session.

His steward wiggled beneath him, hips lifting pressing a semi-hard arousal into his lower belly.

"S-Sir..." he moaned softly against his lips.

Finding His chest again Crozier eyed the dark olive toned nipples.

"Relax, lad. Hold still for me." he spoke softly, moving his lips from Jopson's to start trailing gentle open mouthed kisses down his neck.

He stilled as he was told, and Francis traced circles around one of the soft buds upon his chest. The reaction was immediate, a small, sharp, and astonished gasp followed by a tiny whimper.

Grinning, he looked at the surprised expression and deep blush on Jopson's young face before turning his eyes back to the stimulation, eyeing the hardening peak as if it were a priceless gem, it truly was a wondrous thing the hypersensitivity of a young man's body.

"So pretty." he whispered, running his thumb across it and Jopson whined loudly, his hips wiggled up against at him.

Crozier chuckled softly before parting his lips and blowing upon the hardening sensitive flesh, and Jopson let out a loud keen throwing his head back against the pillow.

"Oh.. sensitive I see, Mr Jopson?"

The lad could only let out a breathless nod, and a small, meek, "Aye, Cap'n."

Jopson’s words turned something in him, he found that he rather liked how the steward addressed him what he was due rather than his name, something he'd not encountered before. God forbid Mr Blanky threw his name around like nothing and their drunken night tumbles, before the man got married, were no exception.

He dove down, capturing his lips in a heated, passionate kiss and his steward moaned softly, his arms wrapping around Francis's shoulders feeling his muscled arms through his nightshirt.

Freeing his arm from beneath Jopson, he ran both hands down the young man's flanks, down to his hips, he curled his fingers beneath the waistband of his long drawers.

Jopson pulled away slightly and Crozier noticed the uncertainty that suddenly appeared in the steward's pale eyes.

"Are you alright, Jopson?"

The dark haired man hesitantly met his piercing blue gaze.

"I... um.. will it hurt, Sir?"

His eyes softened and his heart fluttered with warmth and adoration.

Crozier smiled warmly and placed a gentle hand on his steward's cheek, "The first experience, even with preparation might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but I'll be gentle, I promise."

The steward nodded shyly, cheeks still burning as he leaned up to catch the Irishman's mouth into another kiss that was eagerly returned.

Crozier kissed him tenderly, in such an affectionate manner it was as if he were trying to kiss away all his worries and or concerns, as he simultaneously eased off his long drawers and the small clothes beneath them.

Thomas couldn't help but let out a relieved groan as his erection was freed from their prison, letting it breathe as it raised itself to stand proudly.

Crozier blinked in surprise at the sight before him.

The lad was as hard as the ice that was slowly crushing their poor Terror. The foreskin long since retracted from the glands at the end that seemed to glow an angry, demanding red. It stood near flush against his lower belly, a pulsing, deep purple vein throbbed against the underside of the shaft. Francis couldn't believe the size of it, Jopson was definitely above average.

Jopson's blush intensified as he continued to stare between his legs. Was there something wrong?

"S-Sir?"

His steward's tentative voice snapped him from his thoughts and he smiled that tooth-gapped smile of his that made Jopson's heart stutter in his chest.

"Yer beautiful, lad. Absolutely stunning."

He fetched a bottle of oil from beneath his bedside table and stripped himself of his nightshirt leaving them both bare as he pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"Spread your legs for me Mr Jopson." he ordered softly as he applied a generous amount of oil to a number of digits on his right hand.

Jopson obeyed quietly, but Crozier could tell he was nervous, very nervous. He needed something to distract him.. but what?

Finely an idea came to him.

"Do you remember the first time we met Jopson?"

The young man met his eyes and a sweet, dimpled, smile formed upon his face, "I-I do, Sir, very much so."

"Aye. You were a still a boy then, still going through the physical process of becoming a man. Good Christ, were you ever a shy one."

Jopson blushed again and Francis chuckled, kissing the bridge of his well-proportioned nose.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_They hadn't set off yet and he'd only just got his things settled in his cabin but two hours ago, when Lieutenant McMurdo was sent to inform him that he was to report to the great cabin to speak with Terror's captain._

_"Oh! Ah... y-yes I.. of course, Sir! Right away!" he gushed, face burning as the man smirked at his nerve-wracked response._

_Jopson watched the man leave and he quickly hurried over to the wash basin in the corner of the room to give his face a quick wash and combed his hair before giving himself one last look over in the mirror._

_Exhaling a nervous sigh he hurried out the door in long brisk strides, he was nervous, so, so nervous he’d heard of Captain Francis Crozier before and when he was assigned here he’d honestly had a breakdown._

_A lot of the things said regarding him were none too friendly, a notorious Irish temper, quick to aggravate, impatient, drunkard, melancholic, an insufferable man by most accounts he’d heard._

_Once he stood outside the sliding door of what he assumed was the great cabin, he exhaled a deep breath trying to compose his hyperactive nerves, and then knocked softly._

_“Come.” came a steady deep voice from within the room._

_He reached for the door open with a shaky hand that he barely willed to steady before he’d started to slide it open._

_Straightening his posture he entered the room and his eyes were immediately drawn to the man sitting at the great cabin table, studying charts._

_This man in question was not at all what he’d initially expected, he was tall, yet he had a stocky muscled build and short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes looked up at him from the charts he was studying, goodness he’d never seen a deeper blue to one’s eyes. His appearance was that of a man who’d been to sea a great many of times, his face and hands were weathered from the elements._

_“You must be my steward, Jopson was it?”_

_“Oh! Ahm… y-yes, yes Captain Crozier, Sir… forgive me I-I should have knocked!”_

_The other man stared at him for a second, blinking in confusion before he smiled a warm toothy grin and shook his head. “Son, you did knock.”_

_He had? Oh that’s right, he did._

_“I.. um.. y-yes.. of course, Sir.”_

_A hoarse, almost wheezing bark of a laugh came forth from the captain and for some reason Thomas found that laugh was rather infectious and a shy smile fitted its way onto his face that had lit up with a blush._

_“You’re nervous, understandable, please take a seat though Mr Jopson. I can assure that I shan’t bite ye, lad.” the man chuckled softly, and Jopson’s ears perked at the hint of a masked Irish brogue._

_He gave the older man an acknowledging nod and approached, quietly sliding into the chair the man had motioned him to._

_“You’re a young lad.” he stated his observation in a curious, inquisitive tone._

_Meeting the man’s gaze he gave him a nod. “Yes, Sir.”_

_The Captain stood to retrieve an ink pot before returning to the table he sat at._

_“I must confess, I hadn’t time to read your file completely, so I suppose I was expecting someone older.”_

_Jopson swallowed nervously, was he having second thoughts about his position?_

_“Um, yes.. may.. may I… permission to speak plainly, Sir?”_

_The captain looked a bit blown away but such a request but a smirk formed upon his face as he gave him a nod of approval._

_“I.. I may be young, Sir, but I can.. promise you that I am just as capable of any of the other stewards here.. I’ve been taking care of people my whole life.. and I would very much like for you to give me a chance.”_

_Crozier leaned forward on his arms as he stared down at him from where he stood._

_“How old are you sailor.”_

_Jopson blushed a deep red. “Eighteen, Sir.”_

_The man nodded to himself as he settled into a chair quietly, “Well I must say, I already believe you Mr Jopson.”_

_He blinked, confused. “Oh.. um… thank you very much, Sir… but why?”_

_To this the older man smiled warmly before speaking in a voice just as warm and reassuring, “Because you are the first subordinate of such a young age to dare ask my permission to speak plainly. Most men you will find are afraid to do such around me.”_

_“Oh.”_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Francis leaned in kissing him passionately and he felt the young man’s hands snake up around his neck to wind into graying blonde.

“Sir… I-I want...” came the breathless voice heavy against his lips.

That was all the invitation he needed, and he guided his hand down between those parted, muscled thighs, instructing him to part them a little wider which the boy obeyed. He found the small quivering prize, the entrance to this beautiful man’s sacred body, and he squeezed a little bit of oil on the outside of it as well, the oil trickling down the cleft onto the bedclothes. Jopson had flinched in surprise, clearly not expecting him to pour the slippery substance on him there.

He massaged the oil against the muscle, coaxing it inside with gentle pressure and methodical stimulation to try to get Jopson to relax his body enough he felt he could try to insert a finger without discomfort.

Eventually he figured he’d done all he could and he poured more oil across his fingers getting them nice and slippery before placing his middle finger against the slicked up hole.

“Relax.”

The word was almost like magic. Almost. He saw the ring loosen ever so slightly as all the tension left Jopson’s body, not as much as he’d of liked but enough for him to move forward.

Slowly he eased the tip of his finger inside him and Jopson’s lips parted slightly in a small breathless whine of discomfort despite how his hips wiggled in anticipation. He sucked on the young steward’s collar bone gently as he buried his finger inside his body up to the first knuckle, pausing to let Jopson adjust before moving it experimentally, exceedingly pleased when he was rewarded with a small obscenely noise.

“S-Sir… that.. that feels…. Ohh… God...” Jopson groaned softly, one hand was wrapped tightly around his neglected prick stroking himself as the other man fingered him.

Crozier moved his finger in and out a couple of times, twisting as he pushed it up and inside the young man’s body before carefully shifting it so he could slide in a second thick digit.

Jopson jumped slightly as the second finger entered him, feeling himself stretch around the digits, and he spread his legs wider to accommodate the thick fingers that entered him, his captain let out a small hum of praise.

Francis scissored the appendages apart from one another, stretching the orifice open as the boy wiggled and groaned quietly.

He pressed them in deep, leaning down to kiss those pretty lips again as he did shoving the digits as far as he could until Jopson was mewling softly into his mouth.

Curling his fingers sent the boy into a frenzy as he found that spot deep in his belly. His head jerked back with a loud moan of passion that Crozier had to silence with a hand while the lad’s back arched like a cat, and the captain felt his steward’s long arms suddenly throw themselves around his shoulders in desperation, eyes blown wide in alarm and uncertainty, face alive with a fierce blush at the noise he’d just made.

Chuckling softly, he pulled his hand away and leaned in to nuzzle the steward’s jaw tenderly.

“S-Sorry, Sir, that was… that just… it felt… I-I wasn’t expecting it to...” Jopson gushed with embarrassment.

“It’s alright Jopson.”

Some sort of hesitance sparked in the lad’s eyes and he was worried he might be having doubts about their activities. He’d stop if the boy wanted him to. He wasn’t about to force it on him.

“What is it lad?”

Slowly, shy eyes met his gaze and the lad pushed that straggler lock of hair out of his face as he wet his lips.

“S-Sir… Can… Can I call you Francis?” uttered so very adorably in a hushed whisper.

To Jopson’s surprise a gap-toothed smile found the captain’s face and he leaned in again, for a quick chaste kiss before pulling away and staring at him admirably. “Can I call you Thomas?”

He felt the heat in his cheeks intensify as he tried to find his voice, having to clear his throat once to do so. “O-Of course, Sir, always.”

Captain Crozier chuckled again as he continued his ministrations, this time sliding in a third finger.

Jopson’s grip on his shoulders tightened and he keened quietly as his hips ground up against his.

“Are you ready Thomas?” he asked after a couple moments of thrusting the three fingers into that tight body.

The younger man nodded, licking his lips nervously as he did so. “I am Francis.”

“If you feel any discomfort and need me to stop, ye just tell me lad. There be no need for you to suffer through something on my account. Just lay back and relax, I’ll do the work.” he advised him, his Irish brogue seeping thickly into his words.

His steward gave another nod, acknowledging the information and Francis grabbed his thighs tightly in two large hands, lining himself up properly before gently easing the head of his cock inside the boy with a pleased groan.

Good Christ, he was so warm. Warm enough to surely melt the ice that confined their ships. So tight that it squeezed him in a hot embrace.

Jopson exclaimed in surprise but he soon relaxed, spreading his legs wider for his captain as the man let himself sink inside his body until he felt the man’s bollocks against his cheeks.

“Thomas… oh fucking Christ lad… ye feel extraordinary...” he rasped.

The steward groaned, wiggling his hips slightly as he marvelled in the feeling of fullness that Captain Crozier’s large cock gifted upon him with its large size and girth.

“O-Oh.. Francis… oh god…” he breathed squeezing the man’s shoulders so tight his fingernails were digging into the man’s flesh.

Crozier paused taking a moment to give Jopson time to adjust, he could see tears sparkling in his eyes as he clung to him.

“Shh.. it’s alright. Just relax Thomas.” he hushed him gently as he slid an arm underneath his back to cradle the back of his head in a hand, petting his hair reassuringly.

“F-Feels… good...” the boy groaned burying his face in his neck.

“Aye?” the older man smiled feeling the younger man begin to kiss his neck softly.

He was trying to keep his control in check, he wanted to be gentle constantly reminding himself that Jopson hadn’t been with anyone before so the whole thing was new to him.

Silently he drew himself back until only the swollen head of his prick remained inside his steward before moving back in, and Jopson groaned softly against his throat so he did this a couple more times to get the younger man used to the feeling.

Jopson’s arms moved from his shoulders to wrap around his neck, and he could feel his hips squirm against him telling him to go ahead.

Crozier set a gentle, steady pace, he was going to try to maintain control if he could.

His steward’s groans of mild discomfort eventually morphed into small gasps of ecstasy and the older man smiled warmly, he reached a hand down to Jopson’s long since abandoned arousal wrapping a firm hand around the weeping, swollen organ.

“A-Ah… Francis… ooohh...” he panted, glancing down between their bodies to the captain’s hand as he began to frig him with determined, firm, strokes.

The sensation of the man pounding into him and his erection being frigged at the same time was without a doubt one of the best things he’d ever experienced in his life.

Or that’s what he thought, until one of the man’s thrusts hit that same spot from before that had made him crumble like glass with a shout, and he stifled a shrill yelp by biting the back of his hand tightly between teeth.

His body trembled against his captain’s and the other man let out a small huff as he continued to thrust into him.

Oh god this was amazing. It was mind numbing. This sensation of absolute bliss.

The heat burning in his belly was quickly threatening to boil and Jopson panted heavily trying to find his voice to speak to the man who was drawing such reactions from his body.

“F-Francis… I… going to… oh god Sir...” the words flowed from his lips in a pant and moan broken slur.

Crozier turned his face to the side kissing his sweat covered temple as he quickened his strokes and his thrusts, “A-Aye.. go ahead Thomas.” he said in a throaty growl.

Jesus Christ that voice! He’d never heard the man’s tone morph into something like that and it absolutely unravelled him like a ball of yarn, sending him over the edge as he came forcefully in the man’s hand. Most of it landing on Crozier’s arm and middle.

Exhaustion seeped into every joint, every vein, every bone in his body as he went lax against the Irishman’s chest, panting breathlessly.

Judging by his Captain’s ragged breathes he had a feeling he was getting close.

Almost as soon as the thought entered his mind, his captain let out a low drawn out groan, and he felt his body seize violently and those hips stutter before a hot warmth filled him, he couldn’t help but jump slightly at the strange new feeling.

Francis was panting heavily from the exertion, his body dripping with sweat as he pulled out only to hold him tenderly in his arms, his chin resting on top of his sex messed hair, strong arms holding him against his broad chest.

"C-Captain..." he breathed against the man's throat before kissing his jaw affectionately.

“Thomas, you’re a wonder.” Crozier praised, ending his sentence with a soft kiss to velvety soft lips.

With the swelling warmth in his chest, Petty Officer Thomas Jopson had a feeling this was the start of something amazing.


	4. Terror's Second (Crozier/Jopson/Little)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt fill

First Lieutenant Edward Little was exhausted. 

The days had drawn into long, endless nights with no hint of sunlight, plunging both ships and their able bodied crew into an unyielding state of dark, frigid cold.

With their captain heavily indulged with drink half of the time, things had become very tense upon Terror.

He was tired. 

He was cold.

And he was lonesome.

The dog watch was already in full rotations and to that Edward was grateful, for it meant he could drag his weary body to his bunk for the night.

First he has to give the Captain his evening report.

Hopefully the man wasn't in a mood.

As he knocked upon the great cabin door he could hear hushed murmers from behind its wooden surface.

"Come." Crozier's voice beckoned from inside.

He slide the door open on its track and found both Jopson and Crozier sitting at the great table, much to his bewilderment there were TWO crystal cut glasses upon the table, one resting in Crozier's hand and the other sitting a few inches to Jopson's right hand.

Jopson was humming a tune to himself, his cheeks had the faintest alcohol induced flush upon them, not used to the strongness of their Captain's drink of choice.

"Ah, Edward! There you are."

He couldn't even speak he was stunned to silence. 

Crozier eyed him curiously and Jopson let out a high pitched giggle, getting their Captain's attention.

"Cap'n you should invite Ed -hic! ward.. to drink with us!" the steward's words came out slurred.

Edward blinked, goodness Jopson was absolutely tanked.

"I.. have the evening report, sir." he uttered softly.

"Aye, come in Lieutenant." Crozier directed softly, motioning to one of the chairs at the great cabin table.

Too tired to argue at this point he did as he was told, entering the room, albeit uncomfortably, standing at attention.

"Mr Blanky says the ice is up another two inches since last week. Dr McDonald wanted me to inform you that he is running low on certain supplies for his frostbite salve so he will be making an inquiry as to Erebus's stores. Lieutenant Irving and Mr Diggle found at least 40 more inedibly putrid tins."

If he wasn't so exhausted, Little would have been able to spot how the Captain's face had gone from serious to concerned with each passing word from his lips.

An awkward silence hung in the air before the Captain cleared his throat, "How are you fairing Edward?"

The other man just blinked as if the words he'd spoken were foreign to him.

As if the younger man forgot that his own health didn't matter in the shadow of the crew as a whole.

"Me, sir?" Edward uttered barely above a hoarse whisper.

"Yes. Yes, Lieutenant, you. How are you?"

Edward averted his gaze to the floorboards, actually having to ponder his response.

How was he?

Tired. That was for sure, both physically and mentally. 

Emotionally drained. 

He felt a great many things; sad, hopeless, scared, lost, but most of all he felt like he'd failed. Like a disappointment.

"I am fine, sir." 

Jopson lifted his head and batted those magnificent eyes prettily, "You look miserable, sir. Maybe we can help."

Captain Crozier sputtered as he took another sip of his whiskey, but much to Edward's surprise, Jopson ignored him.

Ignored him. Jopson ignoring HIS Captain.

Indeed, instead the young man giggled as he rose from his chair and started to make his way over to where he stood.

The man could hardly walk straight and when he stumbled into the corner of the table and was sent lurching toward the floor as a consequence of disrupted drunken balance, Edward didn't think he lunged forward scooping the man into an awkward catch to prevent him from kissing the cold floorboards.

Mr Jopson giggled in response, his arms looped around him as he brought their faces inappropriately close, and he gasped in surprise with eyes blown wide, when those hands trailed down his lower back to rest against his backside.

"Captain, Lieutenant Little's a fine man, wouldn't you agree?" the man practically purred his words.

He felt his face burning with embarrassment and he moved to pull away as Jopson righted himself, but the steward held his grasp tight, what's more he leaned in close to the tired Lieutenant's ear, hands kneading at his still clothed bottom as he spoke in a lusty whisper.

"I think wh- hic!.. what you need, sir, is a right proper buggering."

_'Oh good Lord!'_

Edward was stunned that the Captain wasn't saying anything, but one look at the Irishman and he understood why.

Their captain stood there with a red face, mouth slightly open, wide eyed and trembling, the look in his eye one of slight betrayal, frustration, and at the same time there was an admiration.

Good Christ, the two men were more than just master and servant.

_'I was not expecting that.._

Edward was no innocent himself. He'd slept with a couple men a couple times before back on _Vindictive_. 

Slight panic filled his gut at the possibility of their Captain's wrath if Crozier was a jealous man, he placed his hands on Jopson's shoulders and pried the drunken man off.

Blushing deeply, he cleared his throat and began to address the dark haired man.

"Mr Jopson, I appreciate your flattery, but I doubt, very much I'm afraid, that you would like my bedside manners. My preference in men are not the gentle nor passionate, and if I may be so bold, a sweet thing like you does not strike me as anything but." 

Crozier cleared his throat, tossed back the rest of his glass and rose from his chair and Jopson just smiled sweetly, leaning in and pressing his lips gently against his. Edward tensed, frozen in shock, unsure of what he should do. 

When their captain began to approach the two of them he finally snapped to action, pulling himself free of Jopson's grasp.

"Pardon me, sir, but I am quite tired, and if I may, I would like to retire for the nigh-"

"Silence Lieutenant." the older man's voice cut him off sharply, and Little felt his blood turn to ice, he didn't like the tone in the man's voice. 

Edward watched anxiously as the captain placed his hands roughly upon Jopson's shoulders, squeezing them tightly causing the steward to tense and straighten his posture beneath his touch. Little swallowed thickly, feeling heat begining to pool in his belly when Crozier stared directly into his brown eyes, holding his gaze even as he leaned forward to nuzzle Jopson's neck mouthing at his pulse drawing forth a small breathy moan of pleasure from the steward, and soon a choked yelp of pain when teeth clamped down on the sensitive skin.

_'Oh Christ...'_

Sweet Jopson may not be the type of rough partner he'd enjoy in bed, but their Captain clearly was and the man was wanting him know this.

It was a silent invitation and Edward knew when Crozier pulled his mouth away from Jopson's neck that he was waiting for an answer. 

_'Edward Little, what are you getting yourself into...?'_

Swallowing his sudden rise in nerves he offered the captain a nod.

"Jopson, if you will, close the door." the man ordered.

"O'.. hic!...coursesir." 

The steward moved forward again and sweetly placed a kiss on Little's cheek before stumbling around him to slide the great cabin door shut.

Edward shifted his weight nervously when Crozier closed the gap between them and used his right hand to take hold of his chin firmly, lifting it to meet his gaze.

Mature blue eyes. Eyes so azure in color that they reminded Edward of the most beautiful of sapphires, of the sea. 

"So, you like it rough Lieutenant?" his voice came out as a husky growl.

He felt his loins stir at the words and he wet his lips with his tongue. "Yes, sir."

Crozier nodded and peered over at Jopson when he staggered back over to Little, placing gentle hands on the man's shoulders. "Give me a word, Edward."

With his mind racing a mile a minute the other man stumbled to think of one before finally uttering, the first thing that came to mind as Terror groaned loudly against the squeeze of the ice outside.

"Um.. ice. Ice, sir."

When Crozier flinched slightly at the suggestion, Jopson's voice sounded with a counter.

"Ah.. how abo- hic! .. about Neptune, sir?" 

Blushing furiously, Edward nodded in agreement. 

"Yes. That''ll be fine. Neptune, sir."

"Aye."

With that Crozier dug his nails into his face and yanked him forward and crashing their lips together, in a dominant commanding fire.

Edward met the captain's hungry demanding lips, groaning softly when Crozier's teeth clamped down cruelly on his bottom lip.

The noise sparked something in the older man and he tangled a fist into his hair yanking his head back and turning around.

He started moving towards the great cabin table, pulling him along by his hair, and though he struggled to keep pace. 

When they reached the table Crozier spun him around slammed him down upon it. 

"Argh!" Edward cried out from the bruising force that his back made connection with the mahogany.

The captain was undoing the buttons on his great coat when Jopson came up behind the Captain kissing and nuzzling his neck softly, Edward saw Crozier's whole body shudder with desire. 

Calloused hands continued to undo his coat, finely slipping the last button from its eyelet, then quickly moving to unfasten his waistcoat, then his shirt.

"Where do you.. hic!.. want me, sir?" Jopson purred into the captain's ear. 

"I think I'll let you show Lieutenant Little how talented that mouth of yours is Mr Jopson, while I disrobe our guest."

"Of course, sir."

Edward watched as Jopson staggered around the table to the other side, he moved the whisky decanter and downed the last few drops of his abandoned glass and set both down on the floor.

Cool air graced upon his bare skin as Crozier finished unbuttoning his undershirt and pushed his top layers from his shoulders.

The Captain let his eyes rake over his lieutenant's exposed torso. Little was fit for a man his age, nearing forty. Muscle was distributed evenly across his biceps, arms, and chest. A wild field of course dark brown hair coated his breast between two dark toned nipples. There was a thick path of hair that trailed down to his belly button and bristled out at the beginnings of his pubic hair. 

Lieutenant Little was not a bad looking man at all. 

Jopson climbed onto the the other end of the table moving toward him like a jungle cat on the prowl. All pretty eyes and flushed face.

Crozier moved down, rough, possessive, open-mouth kisses lay waste to his neck, a thick tongue running across his beating pulse.

"Nngh.. God.. S-Sir..."

The Captain growled lowly letting teeth pierce the skin of his clavicle and he whimpered softly.

"Silence Lieutenant."

This was when Edward felt two warm slender-fingered hands grip his face, tilting it up so that velvety soft lips could meet his. He found the mesmerizing bright eyes belonging to Thomas Jopson. 

Good Christ, what color were they? Blue? Green? Gray? 

No... moonlight, that's what they reminded Edward of.

Was moonlight a color? 

It was now.

"I got him, sir." the younger man's lips voiced breathlessly against his. 

Crozier's hands worked to unbutton his trousers, and Edward groaned softly as Jopson continued to keep him occupied with sweet, tender kisses, those swollen pink lips were gradually tinting the faintest of red from the roughness of his whiskers against them. Occasionally Mr Jopson's lips would part from his so that the younger man could direct one of those pretty half-smiles of his as he stared into his dark eyes. 

Edward raised his hands, grasping that handsome young face between them, marveling in the warmth of the steward's skin beneath large calloused palms. 

His boots were being un-laced and he moved with the older man as he pulled them off his feet. 

Jopson hummed softly into his mouth, batting those pretty eyes at him adoringly, he suckled on the tip of his tongue and Edward could taste the whiskey upon it as he did this. 

He felt their captain's fingers furl into the waistband of his undone trousers yanking them down and off his legs, his long drawers and small clothes soon followed. 

A shudder ran up his spine as he was exposed to the cool air of the room.

Edward noticed how Crozier's hands were now idly placed upon his hips and how Jopson had stopped his attentions to his neck, and he definitely noticed how both men stared at his erection that had sprung up like wild flowers in a field.

He blushed deeply, not expecting such a reaction from the two.

Jopson smiled sweetly and kissed his lips briefly again before moving forward, crawling over him as he kept himself suspended above him with those long arms. 

Crozier however, he was still awed by his second's impressive arousal, jutting outward from a wild thatch of dark brown, almost black hair, between his legs. Thick, dripping, and a bright red tip. A dark vein pulsed against the thin flesh, the captain could see it twitch as Edward's heart pumped blood through his body. 

His view of it was interrupted however, by Jopson's head of black hair. He soon saw pale eyes meet his gaze, staring directly at him as a smug grin spread across his features and he leaned down, still holding eye contact with his captain as he took Little's cock into his mouth.

That naughty little shit of a tease!


	5. Shakes II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a sequel to chapter 3: Shakes, which was the a kinkmeme prompt fill.

Thomas Jopson considered himself a lucky man even with the current circumstances. 

He had a job he enjoyed, where he was among friends and adventure, but most of all he was able to be around the man he loved while working.

Ever since he had met Francis Crozier he was drawn to him for some reason, in some way or another. 

At first it was the man’s personality that caught his fascination. 

He didn’t understand why people claimed the man was hard to love. 

He was strict surely, yes, but he wasn’t intolerable and Jopson had found that in time he had come to enjoy the older man’s company a great deal.. almost to the point that he craved it. 

Some days it would be how the man’s icy blue eyes studied everything in the room, even in conversation. 

Always alert, Crozier was always alert. His mother had taught him, mind you before she was so dreadfully sick, that the one’s who were alert at all times, those were the wisest of men. 

**~ Several Days Ago ~ **

_ “Captain! Sir, we need you on deck!” Lieutenant Little’s panicked voice could be heard bellowing all the way through the lower deck as he screamed through the hatch leading above deck. _

_Bolting out of bed as fast as he could, Francis was in too much of a hurry to notice the loud thud as the body that had been curled up against him in his berth tumbled onto the wooden floor with a loud thud and a yelp of fright. _

_Jopson sat there for a moment as he looked around in confusion his breathes coming in small short rasps as his chest heaved rapidly. _

_“H-Hey.” he tried to call out but it came out as a weak breathless whimper as he watched his captain scurry about his berth, throwing on some of his outer wear for the cold temperatures outside, grabbing his pistol out of his a drawer, tucking it into his pants, shoving his foot in one boot and trying to put the other one on as he hopped out the door. _

_His mouth hung open as he tried to suck in enough air back into his lungs to find his voice. _

_ **~ X X X ~ ** _

_Fucking Christ! Hell’s fucking flames! He was cold! The sound of such chaos that had occurred not even ten minutes or so had left him very little room to dress properly before running up to meet Lieutenant Little on deck _

_As he entered the great cabin heading to his berth he found Jopson with bed addled hair and eyelids still droopy from being awoken as well as a pout on his face, already waiting with a basin of warmed water, a cup of tea, and a bunch of blankets. _

_The sight of his poor Jopson in such a state confused him momentarily and he thought hard teeth chattering as he approached the younger man. _

_“Captain, Sir, you forgot your greatcoat.” Thomas stated simply his voice riddled with disorientation from sleep. _

_It was now that Francis realized why Jopson hadn’t followed him up on deck. _

_Thomas had spent the night with him in his berth rather than returning to his own quarters and no doubt they would have been in heaps of trouble if anyone had seen him walking out of the Captain’s quarters in such an array as he clearly was. _

_He hadn’t had time to throw everything on much like himself. _

_When he sat down in the chair Jopson had set by the brazier he felt the thick wool blanket being draped around his shoulders and Thomas grabbed the rag resting in the basin of warm water._

_“So I did. I’m sorry Jopson.” he replied giving Jopson’s arm a reassuring pat._

_Jopson’s scowl seemed to deepen much to his confusion. _

_“Thomas?” _

_His steward was in front of him now, taking off his wet socks which he discarded beside him. He reached into the basin to retrieve the cloth floating within it and strained out the excess water. _

_The younger man struggled to find the words to express his obvious dismay as he ran the warm cloth over Francis’s ice cold feet trying to warm them up. _

_Finally after what seemed like forever and very nearly after Jopson had actually finished his ritualistic task as he was already patting Crozier’s feet dry with a different cloth making sure no moisture still clung to the man’s feet lest he want to lose some toes. _

_He watched with mild amusement as Jopson tossed the wet rag into the basin like a petulant child where it landed with an audible, ‘sploosh’. _

_“You pushed me out of bed, Sir!” Jopson whined softly. _

_He opened his mouth to protest the accusation but paused as he thought over the claim._

_Now after pondering Jopson’s words, he did indeed vaguely recall a small yelp of fright followed by a thud, as he had leaped from his bed at Lieutenant Little’s panicked voice bellowing down to him from above deck. _

_Crozier couldn’t help it, he started to chuckle and soon that chuckle turned into a small laugh and eventually a hearty one that the Irishman was trying desperately to stifle as his young steward and lover pouted in front of him. _

_“It is not that funny Captain, I was-” _

_He stopped mid-sentence as Captain Crozier leaned forward in his seat to place two still mitten clad hands on either side of his face, holding it gently in his hands, and offered him a loving sympathetic smile. _

_Thomas could feel his face flush a bright red, wanting to be mad, still was, but he could feel his frustration slowly slipping away as he stared into Crozier’s gray blue eyes. _

_“I’m sorry love, you are absolutely right there was very little humor in it. I am sorry if I scared you, alas I forgot you were by my side.”_

_With that the older man leaned in further, brushing his fussy hair out of the way to place a loving kiss to his forehead. “Forgive me?” _

_Thomas felt his heart melt and he couldn’t help the wide grin from forming on his face even if he wanted to. _

_“Yes, sir.” _

_Crozier rewarded this with a kiss to which Jopson responded to with an eagerness that made Francis’s belly flutter with a warmth so pure. _

_He knew he was far from a perfect man, but ever since his connection with Jopson had officially moved far past the normal legal duties between a captain and a captain’s steward, past friendship, he often questioned the world as to how he had been gifted with such a perfect man. _

_Deep down he knew he didn’t deserve to be loved by someone like Thomas Jopson. He was far too pure, with so much love to give, he cared for others well-being, he was far more loyal than most men Francis had ever come across._

_When he felt Jopson place a gentle yet lightly calloused hand upon his cheek, snapping him out of his thoughts, Francis knew the raging turmoil inside his head must have been readable on his face._

_They held each other’s gaze for several long moments and Crozier honestly didn’t think he’d ever seen the lad’s face look so serious. _

_It was almost as if he had read that his thoughts had been self-depreciating and he was wordlessly scolding him._

_Finally Jopson’s facial expression softened until he smiled so brightly at him that Crozier was reminded of the sun._

_“I love you Francis.” he reminded him with nothing but warmness in his voice. _

_Staring down at the boy’s happy, beaming smile and the prominent dimples that were so clearly visible because of it, he couldn’t help his own smile as he ran his fingers through Jopson’s messy fringe. _

_“And I love you Thomas.”_

** ~ Present ~ **

Francis Crozier was not an unlovable man. He was capable of kindness and affection, he just didn’t show it half of the time because the world hadn’t been kind to him for so long that anything good felt undeserved and fake. 

It was a sad thing, really but Thomas hadn’t let that stop him from letting the man know that he believed otherwise. 

He believed the man could be loved by someone, for he loved everything about the man. His blue eyes, his graying blonde hair, that Irish accent that came thicker the more the man drank, his years of experience, his stories, his humbleness, the man’s love and in-depth care for the general well-being for his crew. 

The only thing he would say was that he wished he had expressed his feelings to the man a lot sooner for who knew how long they still had in this frozen wasteland.

However, that night some days after the shakes of his dear Francis’s withdrawals had ceased... that was still by far the most important night in his life.

Right now though, their troubles were the farthest things from his mind, as he slumbered peacefully, curled against his Captain’s broad chest as they both lay in his berth. 

Instead his dreams were filled with memories of the times he has spent with the Irishman in the past eight years he’d sailed with the man.


	6. Better Call Gibson (Crozier/Jopson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REALLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GIBSON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt 
> 
> https://terrorkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/396.html?thread=18572#cmt18572

“Mr Jopson.” the deep baritone of Terror’s Ice Master startled him from where he sat on his knees scrubbing at the laundering he had been working on. 

“Oh!” 

The older man grinned broadly quite pleased with himself for being so stealthy to receive such a reaction. 

“Christ boy, you startle worse than our own Wrath of the Damn Irish does at the bloody fuckin’ mention of drinking gin!” 

Jopson felt the heat creeping up his neck and spread across his cheeks as he gave the man a sheepish smile. “He absolutely hates gin.” 

He was rewarded with a hearty chuckle as the man pulled out his pipe and began to light it. “Aye. Like a fiend.” 

“So, everyone is back from dinner aboard Erebus I see, I shall finish these and go check in with the Captain.”

“Ah.. well, actually Francis sent me to fetch you. He says it is of dire urgency.” 

Filled with concern he rose to his feet, abandoning the linens and wash board in the basin. 

Did something happen? Had dinner over with Sir John and the other ranking officers not go well?

“Urgent how?” he asked curiously. 

“Hell if I fucking know, lad. I was just sent to get you, and to tell you to bring two bottles of whiskey with you.” Blanky replied striking the matchbox to light his pipe properly. 

Whiskey? It wasn’t even four bells yet. 

The smell of Blanky’s uncommonly strong taste in tobacco flooded his nostrils and he scrunched up his nose, turning to the man with an irritated intolerance. 

“Away with you, sir, before you stink up the whole deck with that infernal thing. Shoo.” he waved his hands at him and the older man laughed heartily before climbing the ladder thus making his way outside. 

Sighing he gathered the still wet linens and hurried off to find Gibson, he knew the younger man would help him take care of these if he was needed elsewhere.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Balancing the two bottles of spirits in his arms he knocked on the great cabin door, dreading whatever foul moody melancholy that may have swarmed the room like a violent storm of gloom and dismay. 

“Get in here Mr Jopson.” was the gruff reply he received.

Oh dear. That was new. 

Clearing his throat he slid the great cabin door open and immediately saw his beloved Captain begin to stand from his desk, round it to start making a b-line straight for him. 

“Pardon me, sir, I was...” Jopson trailed off when he noticed the intensity in Crozier’s eyes. 

He knew that look. 

That would be the look of a man who has had a bad night. A bad night that absolutely must be remedied immediately. 

Or in blunt words. Sex. Now.

“Oh..” 

Blushing, he barely had time to set the two bottles of whiskey on a side table before strong arms grabbed him around the waist, drawing him in close to the larger body belonging to the man he’d served for a near decade now. 

They had been in a relationship since the start of this expedition, something about him showing his face as something other than a fresh-faced eight-teen year old had awakened something in the experienced Arctic veteran, and Thomas was by no means offended. 

Captain Crozier was a handsome man, not in the roguish way as that of Commander Fitzjames, but a more mature, masculine, and experienced man. Someone who knew just how cruel the world was and how to handle it. 

Adventurous. Was that the word for it? 

Yes he thought so.

Plus he found his Irish brogue often hidden or attempted to be so, behind an English accent at times very bad to the point hilarity, offensive even, made him rather exotic.

He could feel the man was already noticeably hard as he rut himself against his hip.

“Oh, sir…” he groaned softly wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders.

A large hand wound tightly, possessively, in his silky black hair keeping his head still as lips attacked with a dying thirst. 

“Knees Jopson. Now.” he growled between his aggressive needy kisses, locking the great cabin door with his free hand.

That voice did things to him every time and he felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck, goosebumps on upon his flesh. 

Doing what his Captain requested of him he let lowered himself to a kneel, without needing to be told he let adroit fingers work on the Irishman's trousers, undoing the snaps with quick finesse. He was about to pull the dark pants down when the older man surprised him with an impatient growl, pulling away from both his hands and sight as he moved behind him. 

“Sir, I haven’t-” 

Crozier growled low and commanding as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, moving down to the front of his own trousers, making sloppy work of the buttons. 

“Don’t care. Need you.” was the breathy response in his ear, fabric pulled just so slightly to situate them beneath the curve of his arse, a warm hand fished his quickly hardening prick from its prison, stroking him with long dragged out movements, his breath shuddering with delight. 

He cleared his throat, nodding in acknowledgement “Yes, sir.” 

Large, firm, and rough hands were upon him one of them sliding down to the middle of his shoulder blades and giving them a rough shove, a wordless order, and Jopson let himself be pliable to those weathered hands belonging to his lover. 

Wordlessly, he bent forward steadying himself on his hands and knees. 

“Good boy.” Crozier purred into his ear, kissing the shell of it briefly as he pulled his engorged prick from his pants, giving himself a couple good long strokes, bottom lip held tightly between teeth to stifle a blissful sigh.

Jopson’s breath had picked up slightly, he could tell he was in a mood, things tended to be a little rough when he was wound up, but the lad never complained. 

“Stupid Fitzjames.” Francis grumbled.

He noticed how Jopson looked over his shoulder briefly with a raised eyebrow, but he did offer one of those angelic half-smiles of his. 

“What did he do this time, sir?” 

Crozier met his pale eyes for a moment as he lined himself up, before tearing them away as he eased himself inside with a soft groan, he took a shaky inhale through clenched teeth before letting out an equally wavered exhale. 

“Called me impotent.” his lover growled, pausing to give his young lover a moment to adjust. 

Such a claim actually made Jopson snicker softly, “Well, shall I vouch for you, sir?” 

Francis said nothing, but he did draw his hips back until just the tip of his cock was still embedded in the fine arse before him. 

Goodness the Commander really got beneath their Captain’s skin this time. 

His Captain slammed into him with a brutal force that had him choking back a small cry of pain, still trying to get used to the aggressive dominance, something that was such a rarity from the man.

The older man pulled back again and this time he set a mild pace, one arm wrapped around the front of him to wrap a hand around his cock, now dripping heavily onto the floor planks with arousal, and the other hand was planted firmly on his left hip, fingers digging into the warm flesh with a punishing grip. 

Captain Crozier leaned forward, draping himself over the smaller body as he nibbled gently on an earlobe. 

“Who do you serve Mr Jopson...” he growled voice heavy with lust as he continued to pound into the tight heat of the body that belonged to him, and only him, had since this voyage started. 

Jopson’s face flushed a deep red and he let out a bashful laugh before he finally collected his voice again, “You, sir.” 

Francis ceased his thrusts and remained idle for an agonizing stretch of time before he finally spoke again. 

“Who does this body serve Mr Jopson?” 

The younger man actually let out a rather pitiful whine, his hips moving back against him in silent plea to continue as he choked back a wanton moan. 

“Y-You, sir.” 

He rewarded the words by continuing to slam into the smaller body until the young man was panting heavily. 

“Yer god damn right it does sailor.” he hissed between his own panting breath. 

“Oh god, sir… oh fuck… ahh… oh there… there sir...” 

Thomas looked down at the floor planks panting hard at the delicious sensation of that special spot deep in his body being struck with a wonderful pressure, sending him towards his climax at an overwhelming pace. 

Panting heavily he noticed a bit of drool had dripped from his mouth on onto their wooden surface and he felt his face heat up with a bright crimson as he groaned loudly. 

“Oh.. oh Captain… Cap’n... oh god… ah…” 

A sharp pinch to the shell of his ear made him yelp, tossing his head back as his arms quivered, threatening to give out underneath their weight. 

“C-Cap’n… oh Christ… ah… ahh… p-permission to come… s-sir…?” he choked out between his mewls of pleasure. 

Tender, loving, and so sincere lips met his temple and he could feel the hot breath against his ear as the hand stroking his fiercely swollen prick picked up the pace. 

“Permission granted Thomas.” he uttered with one last brutal snap of his hips, sending the boy over the edge.

“Oh.. Francisss.” Jopson keened in a soft yet shrill whine as he spent forcefully onto the wooden floor with a desperate whine.

His arms gave out just as Francis moved to grip his hips tightly with both hands to keep his arse in position while the rest of him slumped forward, panting heavily as he let himself recuperate from his euphoric high. 

Francis bit his bottom lip tightly between his teeth, staring at the sex mussed hair and beautiful panting lips of the younger man. 

“Nngh.. fuck… fucking Christ...” he growled out, finishing with a loud groan filling his steward, lover’s body with his hot essence. 

Panting heavily with sexual exertion, he pulled out and settled himself on the floor, tucking himself away and doing up his trousers. 

He glanced over at his steward still gasping for breath, muscles twitching as he tried to move through the mind numbing post-coital drowsiness. 

Without a word he eased the lads pants back up and Jopson uttered a small, ‘Thank you, sir.’ before he hoisted the younger man up by his arms pulling him back and into his arms in a tight embrace where he sat on the floor. 

“Jopson, you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world.” he whispered breathlessly into the younger man’s ear. 

Pale green eyes looked up at him before his steward nuzzled his face into the crook of his jaw, he could feel the grateful smile upon his handsome face as he inhaled his scent.

“Oh.. thank you very much, sir, but it is I who is lucky. I love you Francis.” 

He hummed softly and let their lips meet in a gentle kiss, caressing that stubble covered jaw as he pulled away to whisper so very warmly, “And I love you Thomas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching Breaking Bad recently and totaly lol'd when I thought of this chapter title. 
> 
> HI! My name is William Gibson, or Billy Gibson!
> 
> Are you a Captain's steward!?
> 
> Do you have laundering to do but you don't have time to do it because your captain demands sex from you this instant!
> 
> Well, I'm here to save your ass and make sure you don't get lashed for negligence of duties!! 
> 
> Just call Billy Gibson!!! 
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
